Say Something, Anything At All
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Minato sighed, glancing into ruby eyes before looking down at the ring on his left hand. He fingered the slender band for a few seconds before sliding it off. Kyuubi watched as he laid it on the pillow. KyuubixMinato. YAOI.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song its based off of. I only own the story! *pouts***

** Warnings: The story seems angsty at first, but please read it to the end! X3**

Kyuubi followed the blonde into the bedroom, watching his movements close with calculating eyes. Said blonde ignored him, opening the suitcase he placed on the bed, beginning to pack his clothes and smaller possessions in a similar silence. He fiddled for a moment with the broken zipper on his favorite sweatshirt, the one that was the color of Kyuubi's eyes, and was overly big since it belonged to the man himself. He shed it slowly and draped it on the head board.

Minato looked out the window, his blue eyes tired as the sunlight streamed. They had been up all night, arguing over the usual things. Marriage meant happiness, right? If so, then what was this? He walked to the closet and pulled out a few shirts, folding them slowly, carefully before putting them in his suitcase.

_'Say something! Anything! Don't let me go!'_ He silently prayed, sneaking a look at the pale man standing in the doorway. He evaded eye contact, and slowly closed his suitcase.

Minato sighed, glancing into ruby eyes before looking down at the ring on his left hand. He fingered the slender band for a few seconds before sliding it off. Kyuubi watched as he laid it on the pillow. He closed his eyes for a moment before watching Minato, not saying a word against it.

Minato turned and faced the redhead. Kyuubi's eyes were emotionless, the way he knew Minato hated because it hid everything he was thinking. Blue eyes closed slowly to hide the pain and grabbed the handle of the suitcase, lingering long enough to give Kyuubi enough time to say something. He didn't. Minato opened his eyes and kept his gaze on the floor, brushing past the taller man. Kyuubi stood stalk still, eyes were the man he loved once stood.

_'God damn it. Please, please let me think of something to say!'_ He could find nothing, in the dark recesses of his mind, that would make a difference. He turned and followed Minato down the hall, his mind racing, trying to scrounge up something to say.

Minato bent down at the door and slipped his shoes on, his hand resting on the door handle of their apartment. He turned slightly, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears and need. _'Something! Anything Kyuubi!'_

_ 'Anything, let me just think of something!'_ Kyuubi silently prayed to a God he didn't believe in. Minato stood there, and seconds passed as blue eyes stared into ruby.

Kyuubi just stood there silently, making no move to say anything or do anything to make him stay. Minato nodded minutely, letting out a shaky breath, turning the knob and taking a step back, slowly moving out into the hall. Minato shut the door behind him, hoping for the door to fly open, for Kyuubi to stop him and beg him not to leave, to offer the ring back. He didn't.

He closed his eyes as the first sob escaped him.

Kyuubi stared at the closed door, internally at war with himself. Go after him or stay here? He clenched his hand in a fist and hit the wall, the first tears sliding down his cheeks silently. He was frozen in his steps and his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a nice evening Mr. Kitsune."

"Uh, it's actually Namikaze again." Minato smiled and nodded his thanks. The lady frowned, but nodded softly.

"What happened dear?"

"Nothing to worry about ma'am. Have a nice night." Minato waved and walked out of the store with his dark chocolate bar. His false smile dropped, his depression kicking in again. Two weeks had passed. Two weeks, and even if it wasn't official yet, his divorce. Why hadn't he said anything? _Anything_ would have been better than nothing.

He was staying with Kushina, a close friend from elementary school. Every night he would lay awake, staring at the ceiling, wishing he was back in their bed. Wishing he was being held gently in the arms of the man he loved. But, with a shaky sigh, he realized never again would he awake to that beautiful face. He could have said something. But he didn't.

The wind blew harder, and Minato shivered, wishing he had brought a jacket, his favorite jacket. He shook his head of those thoughts, thoughts that would only send him deeper into depression, considering the memories linking him to that jacket. He sighed softly and made his way down the street, not wanting to return so soon to Kushina's, choosing to dawdle instead. He opened the candy bar and bit into it, smiling slightly at the bittersweet taste that filled his mouth.

_'Two weeks . . . And nothing. Not a text, call, letter, nothing.'_ Minato ran his hand through his sunshine locks, cerulean eyes closing for a moment. _'I guess it really is over . . . Well, it was nice while it lasted. Thanks for the memories.'_ As if on cue, his cell phone rang. Eyes lighting up, he quickly retrieved it from his pocket, fumbling before opening it quickly. "Kyuubi?"

"Um, no. Sorry 'Nato." Kushina spoke softly, regretting giving her best friend hope.

"Oh. Kushina. Yeah, its fine." Minato sighed, then spoke in a falsely happy voice. "So what's up?"

"'Nato, you don't have to pretend to be happy, you know." She replied gently.

Minato sighed. "I know."

"Um, anyway, I was just wondering where you were."

"On a walk. I might go to a bar, or coffee shop, or something. I won't be back till late."

"You have a key?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Be safe Minato, and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Kushina." Minato hung up, finishing the last of his chocolate before heading to the Rasengan bar. He needed a drink.

Kushina hung up with her friend, frowning. She didn't like the way he sounded, nor did she like the fact he was going out drinking. Everyone who knew Minato knew he couldn't hold his liquor. Two drinks and all coordination, speaking abilities, and common sense went down the drain. He might do just about anything if he was out there alone, drunk!

She made a split decision, picking up her phone and hitting speed dial three. "Hey, I need your help. Its Minato."

"So I up and left, an' the asshole didn't even say nothin'!" Minato explained, slamming a fist on the bar counter, cheeks tinted pink and speech beginning to slur from the lovely effects of the alcohol in his system. The bartender just listened and nodded sympathetically. "He was jus' unemotional!" Minato then, without warning, broke out in blubbering tears. "I jus' wan' his love!" The bartender handed him a tissue he kept handy for cases like these before refilling his sake glass. "Thanks." The blonde murmured, moving to pick up the little cup.

"He can't hold his liquor. I'll take that then get him out of your hair." A hand passed over a startled Minato's shoulder before claiming the sake, the owner bringing it back and throwing it down quickly before grimacing. "I hate that shit. C'mon Minato."

"Kyuu?" Minato gazed at him with foggy, dumbstruck eyes. Kyuubi nodded and grabbed a tan hand with his own pale one. He grabbed a few bills from his pocket and tossed them to the bartender.

"Keep the change. Let's go." He pulled Minato through the bar, ignoring the shocked stars of Minato's listeners, outside into the cool air. He flipped open his phone. "I've got him Kushina." He listened for a moment. "I don't know, we'll see what happens. Good night." He hung up before turning to look at the blonde he cared so much for.

He turned back around and pulled the still stunned man down the street, into a brightly lit coffee shop. He sat him before moving and ordering two coffees, one black, one with sugar and milk.

Minato stared at Kyuubi as the black coffee was sat before him in a drunken stupor. "Kyuu? What are you doing here?"

"Drink the coffee, love." He did as he was told quickly, but slowed after the first hot drink scalded his tongue. Ruby eyes watched his every mood, getting him another coffee when he finally downed the first one.

Minato rubbed the back of his head slowly, finally beginning to sober up. He sat staring at the table as the reality of the situation sunk in quickly. Here he was, sitting with the one man he didn't want to see.

"How are you feeling?" He looked up, staring at the pale, red haired male in surprise before responding.

"Fine." He lied. It was silent for a moment.

"And now the truth?"

Minato chuckled softly. "I feel like shit."

"You shouldn't have been drinking. You know you can't handle it."

"I can handle it fine. That's not your concern." Minato responded softly, glaring at the table.

"Why not?"

"Because! . . . Because it's just not, okay?" He blinked in shock when his head was tilted up by two pale digits under his chin.

"No, it's not okay." Kyuubi replied sternly, looking into the blue eyes he loved. Minato twisted his head out of his grip, before putting money on the table and standing.

"Nice seeing you. Bye Kyuubi." Minato put his hands in his pockets and left the shop, walking down the street. He was surprised when he was spun to face the ruby eyed man.

"Minato, this is not over. We _will_ discuss this. Got it?" He draped a jacket over the blonde's shoulders. "And here's your jacket I gave you back. It's yours." He smiled down at him, hands still on the lapels of the jacket. "Meet me somewhere tomorrow."

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"T-That's none of your business!" Minato flushed, miffed. Kyuubi just smiled at him.

"That's where your wrong, love. Don't worry, I'll find you." He leaned in and kissed Minato on the forehead, then again on the temple, then again on the corner of his mouth. "I miss you in our bed, but we'll rectify that, won't we? Good night love." Kyuubi left the breathless man behind, turning the corner and seemingly disappearing. Minato clutched the jacket, sliding his arms into them as he closed his eyes. It smelt like Kyuubi. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to Kushina's house, mind spinning with thoughts and alcohol.

Minato blinked his eyes open slowly, staring around the guest bedroom he was in. He threw his arm over his eyes, stretching his back with a groan before settling back down on the bed. He peeked under his arm at the clock, seeing it was seven AM. He sighed before pulling the covers farther up his torso for the warmth.

His head was pounding and his was slightly nauseous because of all that stupid alcohol he drank. He should _never_ drink. _'Ugh, my head.'_ He yawned, having not slept well last night after the encounter with Kyuubi. He slowly removed his arm from his face, and reached down, gathering the coat against his face, smelling it with his eyes closed. God how he misses that scent. Smiling slightly, he fell asleep quickly.

The door opened to the bedroom a little later, and Kyuubi smiled at the blonde hair poking out of the blanket. He walked in and shut the door, stripping to his underwear before stealthily slipping beneath the covers with Minato. Said man sensed his presence in his sleep and sighed softly, flipping over and immediately seeking the older man's warmth. Kyuubi smiled and opened his arms, allowing the blonde to rest his head in the crook of his neck, before wrapping his arms around his lover. He fell asleep soon, pressing a kiss into Minato's hair before he drifted off.

It was around nine thirty when Minato began to awake again, slowly blinking his eyes owlishly, looking at the clock. He yawned and snuggled back against the warm body next to him, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply with a smile. Then he froze, before giving a feral shriek and pushing away.

"What the hell?" Minato shouted in shock, before realizing who it was as the pale man sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kyuubi?"

"Morning." Kyuubi murmured, covering his mouth as he yawned. "How are you, love?"

"What are you doing here? In my bed?"

"Is it really shocking that we slept together? We've slept for years beside each other love."

"This is different!" Minato whined, glaring at the chuckling man. "You're not supposed to be in bed with me! That's what happens when you leave!"

Kyuubi sobered immediately and laid back down on the bed, hands behind his head. " I know. That's the point of leaving, isn't it? Too get some space."

"Yeah." Minato replied softly, drawing his knees to his chest before laying his chin on them. They were silent for a moment, before Kyuubi spoke,

"Do you remember that time we went to the lake with Fugaku and Kakashi?" Minato smiled slightly in response. "They were making fun of my 'hippy' length hair, and you gave them a what for. Then they teased you about dating me."

"So you pushed them in the lake." Minato laughed, Kyuubi chuckling.

"Yes I did."

"What about the day we first bought our house?"

"We were very happy. You went around the house, dancing around happily, before jumping me in our new room, saying it needed to be christened." Kyuubi replied. "And so we did. Along with every other room."

"Or when we painted the living room and I got paint in your long red hair! I thought you were gonna kill me, but I couldn't stop laughing! So then you dumped the whole damn paint can on me!" Minato grinned. The both laughed for a bit before becoming quiet. Minato's smile became sad. "Then the fighting started."

Kyuubi nodded slowly, looking out the window with sad eyes. "Yes, it did."

"You were always at your office, working until ten each night. You'd come home late irritable, not wanting anything to do with me, before going to bed and waking up, it all beginning again." He said softly. "We began to yell at each other for small, stupid things."

"Everything small set us off, and we found traits about each other we couldn't stand, even if we loved them before. We argued over bills, work, everything. Then we stopped talking or having sex. It was platonic." Kyuubi continued.

"So I left. I was tired of it. We were married, we weren't supposed to hate being around each other." Minato sighed. Kyuubi's head shot up, his eyes hard.

"What do you mean we 'were' married?"

"Well . . . I'm not wearing a ring anymore." He mumbled awkwardly in response. Kyuubi sat up and glared at him.

"That doesn't mean we aren't married. I'm not giving you up Minato Kitsune, don't even think about it!"

"Kyuubi-!"

"Damn it, we took vows!"Kyuubi practically growled, shoving Minato down on the bed, glaring down at him. "I'm not going against my promises!"  
>"Kyuubi-!"<p>

"Tell me you love me Minato! Say it!" Kyuubi's glare softened, his eyes pleading him. "Tell me you love me."

"But, Kyuubi-!"

"Say it!" Kyuubi hissed, hands tightening on tan wrists, pinning the man on the bed.

"Fine! I love you!" Minato shouted, chest rising and thumping as he stared into ruby eyes. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." Kyuubi leaned down and captured pink lips softly with his own. Minato's cry of surprise was swallowed by the older man, who took the chance and slid his tongue into the mouth he knew so well. Blue eyes slid close as he moaned softly, rubbing his tongue against Kyuubi's, whining when the other man pulled back.

"Come home." He got off Minato, to reach down and search his pants for something. He came back up, pulling the blonde off the bed before kneeling in front of him, like he had only one other time. Kyuubi offered the delicate wedding band to him. "Come back to me."

Minato nodded, eyes filled with tears as the band was slipped back onto its rightful place on his finger. He kneeled and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi, kissing him hard.

"And Minato," Kyuubi pulled back after a moment. "Things will be different. We'll spend more time together, and I'll work less. We'll be happy, I promise you that." Minato nodded, moving closer into the warm embrace of his lover, hiding his face in the crook of a pale neck.

"Okay Kyuu-love."

"So how are things?" Kushina asked over the phone a few weeks later.

"There great!" Minato grinned, stretching his legs across Kyuubi's lap. "We've spent a bunch of time together, and Kyuubi took off a week of work so we can go on a vacation in two weeks!" He grinned ecstatically at his lover.

"That's great 'Nato!"

"Thanks Kushina! Sorry, but I gotta go!" Minato responded, giggling softly at the nips placed on his neck from his impatient lover. "Kyuu wants sex! Bye!" He hung up to the shocked cry of the girl, laughing when he was bit harder in annoyance.

"Idiot, you're not suppose to tell her." Kyuubi sulked, kissing the infuriating blonde in front of him, moving in between his legs, hovering over him.

"Lying is bad Kyuubi!" Minato kissed the man back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hey?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~OWARI~**

**As you all can see, I'm alive! Sorry for not updating or posting! I've been busy with school and being sick! And the fact that as I write this I feel very listless and depressed! So, you know what would make me happy? REVIEWS! XD I'll love you all if you review! :3 And please vote in my poll on my page! Well, hope you enjoyed the story, it was based off "I got nothing" by: Darius Rucker! Have a nice night!**

**~Rini-Rose~**


End file.
